Pill, Virus, Dynamite
by thedeichan
Summary: A requested Wreck it Ralph story in which a hacker creates a virus that changes our favorite movie couples life forever.


A strange thing happened in the arcade one day that shouldn't have been able to happen. A miracle to some. A hacker had created a strange virus that changed the lives of one new married couple.

Sergeant Calhoun had arrived early for her date with her new husband Felix. She had sat down at the bar quietly and ordered her drink. She turned around quickly smacking an unexpected character as she was startled by a touch and smacked whoever it was. She burst out laughing when she saw her black eyed husband. She didn't even notice a small splash to her drink. She smiled and pulled the small man up and kissed him passionately. "I'm so sorry Felix!" she laughed. he smiled and used his hammer to fix his eye and chuckled. "Its alright my dear." He kissed her cheek and took a seat beside her.

He ordered himself a drink and they enjoyed their date night. After a while they heard the arcade alarm and got up. "Guess its time to get to work" She said getting up and picking him up quickly kissing him deeply. He kissed her back and smiled. "I'll see you soon my dear Tamora." he chuckled and kissed her cheek as he jumped from her arms. "Lets get going. Don't want to be late." he said as he took her hand leading her to game central. He kissed her cheek once more before they parted to their games.

Half way through the day as she was introducing another 1st person shooter to the game she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She shrugged it off and continued with her job. She began to feel bloated and she was struggling with her suit as she made her way back to the hotel in Felix's game.

She stripped down to her tank top and shorts and collapsed onto the bed they shared and buried herself under the blankets. Felix came in later then usual having been helping Ralph with some stuff around his place. He looked around for Calhoun and headed to the bedroom not seeing her around the rest of the place. As he walked in he could see her blond hair sticking out from under the blankets. "There's my dynamite gal." he said heading over to her. "What are you doing under there?" he slowly began to pull back the blankets from her. She was curled up in a tight trembling ball, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. "My dear!" he said loudly trying to see what was wrong. "Are you alright?" She didn't look up at him and only gave the tiniest shrug. He kissed her head and rushed out to Ralph. "Ralph! I need your help! I need you to help me get my Tamora to Hospital hustle. Somethings wrong!" He panicked some as he and Ralph ran back in and got Calhoun and rushed her to hospital hustle.

They got her in and sat in the waiting room as Nurse Sarah ran tests on the Sergeant. Felix was in a panic as it was only an hour til the arcade opened and they still had no word. A few minutes later Nurse Sarah came out and looked at them. "Well..." she said looking at Felix who had jumped up quickly. "I have good and bad news for you." She told them. "The bad news is that a hacker had sent this into the game." She held up a picture of a blue and green stripped pill. "It had effected your wife. Its only going to effect her for about 9 days but you will need to think of ways to keep her game in order until then." She said.

"And the good news?" Ralph asked. She patted Felix's shoulder. "Congrats. Your a daddy." She said heading back into the room. Felix was shocked and in a frozen state. "A... what...?" He managed to make out after a moment. Calhoun stepped out and walked over to him quietly looking at the ground. "come on... We should get ready for work soon." She said walking past. He grabbed her hand stopping her and used a chair for height as he kissed her deeply. She blushed and looked at him. "So. Parents huh?" he said with a small smile. "Ready for a new challenge Sergeant?" "But... This shouldn't have been able to happen..." she said. Her voice was quiet. He shrugged. "So? Its happening." he stroked her cheek softly. "But...What about my game? I can't leave it and I can't be apart of it while I'm pregnant." she nuzzled his hand some and looked down. "And the child... What will happen to it?" "We'll have to figure that out but for now we'll have to wait. Its time for work." She nodded and they headed out.

That night as they sat in bed they began trying to come up with ideas. "Well the nurse said I would have to stop my game at 5 or 6 days... But what will we do to keep the game going for the next few days after that?" She asked him. "Well..." he thought for a moment as his hand made its way up her tank top and rubbed small circles on her belly. She blushed some but let him continue as she actually enjoyed the feeling. "We could get one of the unplugged games to put on your suit and walk the players through the game as you speak through a wire to them." He said. She thought for a moment "That's a really good idea dear." She said laying her head back on the pillows of the bed. "Alright. Now what about the baby. Where will it sleep? How will we take care of it during game plays?" She asked. "Now that's a tough one. Well need to think a bit more on that." She nodded in agreement. "We'll need a crib. Me and Ralph can get that started on tomorrow between game plays." Felix said. "Alright. Sounds good." They fell to sleep together.

A few days passed and the couple layed in bed together. Felix sat beside her running his hands over her large belly. He jumped and almost fell back off the bed as he felt a kick from her belly. She laughed and patted her stomach. "You scared daddy you silly little baby." She giggled. Felix kissed her belly softly and chuckled. "Your going to be just like your mommy aren't you?" he said stroking her stomach once again. "Just two more days my dear. Are you ready?" he asked her. "Honestly? No. Not in the slightest. But I know everything will be alright because we have you." she said and sat up kissing his head. He smiled.

A knock came from the door and Felix jumped up quickly going to get it. She watched in confusion. A few moments later Ralph and Felix came back in. Ralph set something covered in a tarp in the corner of the room. "What is that?" She asked them. Felix removed the tarp and reviled a dark brown circle crib with black and green sheets, a teddy bear blanket, and a candy mobile that she guessed was Vanellope's part. She smiled with small tears pricking her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Felix asked worried. "Because its perfect dear." She smiled and rubbed her belly. "The baby will love it." He smiled hearing that and ran back over. Ralph left them alone for the night.

As the days passed Calhoun grew closer to the date. The last day of her pregnancy she stayed at Ralphs place as the game went on and back to their place when it was over. She layed in bed stroking her belly softly. She grimised at every contraction."Well I hoped you enjoyed it in there because its over today." She said stroking where a small part of her belly bulged to the side where the baby was pushing at. She got up as felix walked in to get her for her doctor appointment. As she stood her water broke. "And here we go..." She sighed some.

The birth went perfect even though felix ended up getting his hand broken several times. Nurse Sarah walked up to them with a small white bundle. She helped Calhoun sit up some and placed the bundle in her arms. "A girl" She said walking out to give the new family sometime together.

She smiled and moved the blankets away from the babies face. "Well look at that HD." Felix chuckled smiling as he looked at the baby. She looked just like her mother with his eye and hair color. Tears streaked down Calhouns face and she kissed the babies nose. "Shes perfect dear." She said smiling. "Now I have two dynamite gals" He said chuckling some.


End file.
